THE RIVAL
by Alice Amani Neverland
Summary: Jatuh cinta pada seorang musuh bukanlah hal yang mudah dan sederhana. Mencintai musuh secara sepihak akan jauh lebih menyakitkan daripada peperangan itu sendiri


Disclaimer : all Naruto charaters belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : YAOI, BL, Shonen-ai, BoyXBoy. Don't Like Don't read. Selalu ada tombol "back" bagi anda yang tidak suka. May be OOC tergantung penilaian para pembaca :)

Rated : T

Pair : HashiMada atau MadaHashi (ini juga tergantung pandangan anda ^^a)

Genre : Romance, Hurt.

"Madara! kau tahu kita tidak perlu seperti ini!" Suara Hashirama berbaur dengan bising dan dentingan pedang yang beradu dalam perang antar klan dimalam itu.

"Diam! Kau adalah musuhku! Kau juga tahu itu!" Ada kemarahan, rasa sakit, protes, benci, tak terkecuali luka yang kian meluas dalam suara pemimpin klan Uchiha itu.

"Kita bisa mengakhiri perang ini.."

"Ya!" sela Madara "Jika aku berhasil membunuhmu! atau sebaliknya!"

"Tidak, Madara! ada hal lain yang bisa mengakhiri semua ini! itu adalah kedamaian!"

"Kedamaian itu cuma khayalanmu! aku sudah bilang padamu dunia ini tidak punya harapan lagi!"

"apa kau sudah melupakan impian kita begitu saja, madara!?"

"diam!" Madara mengangkat pedangnya lalu berlari kearah Hashirama. Dia menyerang dengan penuh rasa marah. kesal. benci.

"Madara dengarkan aku.." Hashirama tak membalas serangan itu melainkan hanya bertahan agar dirinya tak terbelah oleh pedang yang terus meliuk cepat dihadapannya itu.

Hashirama terpental jatuh. Madara tak pernah tahu, bahwa Senju muda itu juga menanggung sakit yang sama. Madara kembali menghampirinya dan menyerangnya lagi. lebih kuat dari sebelumnya. pedang mereka beradu. dan hanya berjarak beberapa inchi saja dari hidung Hashirama. yang kemudian menangkap raut terperih yang pernah ditunjukkan seorang Uchiha padanya. Disepasang mata merah itu, ada airmata tertahan. Menyakitkan bagi Hashirama. Pandangan itu. Dan juga situasi ini.

"Madara kumohon hentikan. aku. tak bisa. melukaimu" Hashirama terbata menahan tenaga Madara yang begitu kuat menekan pedangnya. Madara tampaknya benci mendengar kalimat itu.

"Kau! Kau bilang begitu tapi kaulah yang sudah terlanjur melukaiku!" suara Madara bergetar. dan mata yang merah itu telah terselubung airmata yang menggenang, menunggu untuk jatuh "Aku bahkan tak tahu apakah aku masih benar-benar hidup!"

"Madara.." Rasa sakit seketika menyengat sekujur tubuh Hashirama.

Karena air yang tergenang itu akhirnya mengalir. Seorang Uchiha menangis dihadapan musuhnya.

Tapi itu bukan masalah yang penting lagi sekarang.

Seorang Uchiha Madara meneteskan airmata.

dihadapan Hashirama yang hanya bisa terpaku disana.

Madara yang ada dihadapannya sekarang seolah mengingatkannya pada Madara yang ia temui dipinggiran sungai dulu.

Seorang anak yang bersemangat dan bicara seenaknya.

Seorang anak yang selalu datang dan menguatkan Hashirama saat ia sedih dan Kehilangan.

Seorang anak yang konyol dan akan panik jika leluconnya membuat Hashirama sedih.

Lalu dia akan meminta maaf karena dia cuma bergurau. dan mengatakan kalau sikap Hashirama yang lembut itu hanya akan membuatnya lemah.

Madara juga akan meraih tangannya dan mengajaknya berlatih bersama.

Madara yang membantunya terbangun dari keterpurukan.

Madara yang menguatkannya.

Madara yang selalu berada disisinya saat orang lain tidak.

Madara yang bersahabat itu seolah menghilang begitu saja.

Berubah menjadi tentara perang yang haus akan pembunuhan. dendam.

Madara yang Hashirama sayangi telah menghilang begitu saja sampai peperangan hari ini.

Sampai dimana saat ini Madara menangis dihadapannya.

"Kenapa kau tidak melawan hah!" seru Madara masih dengan airmata yang mustahil dibendung "Bangun dan serang aku!"

"aku tidak bisa" kali ini suara Hashirama begitu lirih tertahan.

"Kau selalu saja begitu! Hadapi aku! Bunuhlah aku! Aku ini musuhmu!" Madara menarik kerah baju perang Senju muda itu dan mengguncangnya "Kau harus membenciku!"

Suara petir menggelepar membuat kilatan yang begitu terang ditengah malam penuh darah ini.

Setetes.

Dua tetes.

Kemudian hujan terus menetes deras tak terhitung lagi.

Para tentara seketika bubar dan sepakat untuk berhenti sementara.

Tapi tidak para pemimpin mreka yang masih menatap lekat satu sama lain.

Madara melontarkan serangan lagi dengan pedangnya tanpa peduli. Dia begitu kesal. Kesal.

Dan Hashirama hanya diam. tak menjawab. apalagi membalas.

Ladang perang itu perlahan sepi.

Hanya suara petir dan derasnya hujan yang memudarkan sepinya malam itu.

Hashirama menurunkan pedangnya dan membiarkannya lepas dari genggaman tangannya.

Membuat pedang milik Madara mendarat sempurna dibahu pria berambut panjang itu.

Madara menatap nanar luka yang ia ciptakan.

Sedikit demi sedikit cairan merah muncul dari pundak kiri Hashirama.

Madara terpaku.

Dan pedang yang telah ternoda darah itu jatuh begitu saja dari tangan Madara.

Hashirama tersenyum dibalik nafasnya yang cukup terengah.

"Tidak apa-apa.." ucap Hashirama sambil menutup luka itu dengan tangan kanannya "keluargaku adalah ninja medis. aku akan baik-baik saja" Senju muda itu tersenyum lagi menahan sakit yang ia yakini tak seberapa dibanding rasa sakit yang Madara rasakan.

Madara masih terpaku. Meski Hashirama telah menutupi lukanya, darah itu masih mengalir dari sela jari-jari tangannya yang lalu berbaur dengan hujan.

"Maafkan aku, Madara.." ucap Hashirama "Jika aku memang pernah melukaimu."

Madara tak menjawab.

Melainkan menundukkan wajahnya.

Sebisa mungkin ia membuat dirinya tak tampak seperti seorang pecundang yang menangis hanya karena musuhnya adalah sahabatnya.

Dan juga,

Orang yang diam-diam dicintainya.

Hashirama yang ia cintai secara sepihak. Karena Senju muda itu telah menjalin hubungan dengan gadis dari klan Uzumaki.

Dan kabarnya, tak lama lagi mereka akan menikah.

Lalu apalagi yang harus Madara pertahankan untuk terus hidup dalam dunia yang penuh ketidak adilan ini?

Hashirama perlahan berjalan menghampiri sahabatnya itu.

"Menjauh dariku!" Bentak Madara yang akhirnya bersuara "Kau adalah musuhku!"

"Tapi aku menyayangimu" Tanpa permisi lagi, Hashirama justru mendekat dan memeluk pemimpin Uchiha yang tak lain adalah musuhnya itu.

Darah dipundak Hashirama menodai seragam perang Madara yang masih bersih meskipun telah membantai puluhan orang dalam perang malam ini.

'tapi aku menyayangimu'

Madara masih berusaha mencerna kalimat yang barusan ia dengar.

Hashirama mengeratkan pelukan itu. Membenamkan wajahnya dipundak Madara. Membiarkan hidungnya menghirup rambut sang Uchiha yang basah.

Sementara Madara. Madara yang kejam. Madara yang tak terkalahkan. Madara yang membuat semua orang takut jika mendengar namanya itu melemah hanya dengan sebuah pelukan ditengah hujan.

Dan Madara tahu, dia punya reputasi yang harus dijaga.

Dan Madara juga tahu, sebuah pelukan tidaklah cukup untuk menyembuhkan luka hatinya.

Atau menebus cinta sepihaknya.

"Minggir!" Madara mendorong Hashirama menjauh dari tubuhnya "Ucapanmu itu tidak akan berpengaruh apa-apa! Perang ini akan tetap berlanjut!"

"Ini bukan soal perang, Madara" Sambung Hashirama "Aku benar-benar tidak bisa melukaimu karena aku menyayangimu"

"Kau bohong!" Bantah Madara yang masih memandang Hashirama dengan getir.

Didampingi hujan yang tak kunjung berhenti.

"Kaulah yang mengajariku banyak hal. Kau yang membuatku kuat. dan membuatku berani maju untuk berperang. Kau menunjukkan padaku bahwa aku masih punya sesuatu untuk diperjuangkan. Keluargaku dan yang lainnya" Hashirama tersenyum lagi. Dan kali ini wajahnya sedikit memucat "kau ingat itu Madara?"

Madara terhenyak dalam diam.

Dia bergetar dan masa kecilnya bersama Hashirama berkilat dikepalanya.

Bagaimana mereka berbagi, tertawa bersama, dan saling mendukung.

Dia teringat pada sosok Hashirama yang bodoh dan mudah tertawa.

Yang sekarang telah tumbuh menjadi pria yg begitu mengagumkan dan disegani banyak orang.

Membuktikan bahwa Hashirama selalu mendengarkan nasehat-nasehatnya.

"Kau juga selalu marah-marah jika kau gagal melempar batu disungai. atau jika melihatku sedih" Hashirama menguatkan dirinya untuk tertawa kecil "kau juga masih ingat itu kan?"

Airmata yang begitu mahal itu kembali jatuh dari pelupuk mata sang Uchiha.

"Aku tidak akan banyak bicara tapi.. Aku selalu mengagumimu. Aku.. Aku menyukaimu, Madara Uchiha. Sekalipun kau menganggapku musuh sekarang. Dan sekalipun aku berperang.. Aku hanya berharap aku terus hidup agar aku bisa melihatmu lagi" Mendengar pernyataan itu, Madara semakin membeku. Hashirama terbatuk dan jatuh. Masih sambil memegang lukanya dan tersenyum. "Ah, sepertinya aku.. kehilangan banyak.. dar..ah"

Hashirama akhirnya jatuh terbaring didarat yang basah.

Terbasahi hujan.

"Kalau kau terus bersikap begitu, kau hanya akan menjadi orang yang lemah, Hashirama!" Suara anak kecil itu menggaung diambang kesadaran sang Senju muda. Suara Madara.

Ah, Hashirama hanya berpikir apakah ini surga?

Dunia lain?

Apakah dia sudah mati?

Karena rasanya begitu hangat..

Dan begitu damai.

Hashirama membuka matanya yang terasa berat.

Samar.

Dan dia tahu betul dia berada ditempat yang asing.

Langit-langit kecoklatan, dan cahaya lilin yang menghangatkan.

Dia lalu menyadari dia terbaring diranjang yang lembut. Dengan selimut tebal yang menutupi tubuhnya yang tak lagi mengenakan seragam perang melainkan yukata putih yang kering. Dan lukanya telah tertutup rapi oleh perban yang melilit pundaknya.

Hashirama menoleh, dan menjumpai sosok yang duduk ditepi kanan ranjang itu.

Sosok itu membelakanginya. Namun hashirama langsung mengenalinya dari lambang kipas dibalik punggungnya.

"Terima kasih ya, Madara" Hashirama tersenyum. Betapa ia bahagia akan kenyataan bahwa Madara masih mempedulikannya. Bahwa apa yang ia percaya itu benar. Madara juga mencintainya.

"Kau sudah sadar" Madara menoleh "Aku bukan ninja medis jadi aku hanya bisa membalut lukamu dan membubuhkan sedikit tanaman obat yang kutahu"

Hashirama tersenyum lagi dan beranjak dari tidurnya.

Hashirama lalu duduk disamping Madara. Mendelik kesetiap sudut ruangan yang tenang ini

"Oh ya ngomong-ngomong.. Bagaimana aku bisa ada dirumahmu?"

"Tentu saja aku menggendongmu, bodoh!" Madara kesal "Dan ini bukan rumahku. Mana mungkin aku membawa musuhku yang terluka kerumahku. Ini cuma tempat persembunyianku"

"Musuh katamu?"

"Tentu saja! kau memang musuhku!" Tungkas Madara yang kemudian terkejut. Karena Hashirama lalu mendorong tubuh Uchiha itu sampai ia terbaring. Dengan Hashirama diatasnya yang menatapnya intens

"Kenapa kau tidak biarkan aku mati saja kalau begitu?" Hashirama tersenyum yang membuat Madara memalingkan wajahnya karena malu.

"Perang kita belum selesai!" tukas Madara. Kali ini dia tak berniat mendorong atau menjauhkan tubuh Hashirama darinya.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena kau menyebalkan!" Madara menatap Hashirama lagi dengan mimik sebal.

"Tapi aku menyukaimu" Hashirama mendekatkan wajahnya.

Membuat jantung Madara terpacu cepat. Namun ia kembali memalingkan wajahnya. Dia hanya teringat sesuatu.

"Huh! Sebaiknya kau jangan lakukan itu! Sebentar lagi kau menikah dengan Uzumaki itu kan!" Madara sewot. Hashirama diam untuk sesaat.

Kemudian tertawa.

Tertawa lepas dan lantang.

"Berisik! berhentilah tertawa seperti itu!" Madara kesal. Tapi dia juga senang karena sudah lama sekali dia tak mendengar Hashirama tertawa seperti itu.

"Jadi kau.. cemburu?" ucap Hashirama masih dengan sisa-sia tawanya.

"Bu.. Bukan begitu! Menyebalkan!"

"Keluargaku punya semacam reputasi. Aku memang dijodohkan dengan Mito-chan tapi aku akan lebih memilih kau" Hashirama mendekatkan lagi wajahnya.

"Tapi.. perang kita.."

"aku tahu" Nafas Hashirama terasa dalam jarak sedekat itu. membuat Madara tak bergeming "karena itu aku tidak mau melewatkan kesempatan ini" tambahnya setengah berbisik.

"ternyata memang hanya kau yang bisa mengalahkanku" Kali ini Madara hanya akan menerima apapun yang Senju muda itu hendak lakukan padanya dimalam yang dingin ini.

Mereka adalah musuh besar dalam perang.

Namun mereka juga menyimpan rasa yang sama.

Saling berharap dalam penantian tanpa akhir.

Sekarang mereka saling memiliki.

Dengan pengakuan perasaan yang sama.

Tanpa pedang.

Tanpa menahan.

Tanpa batas.

~ OWARI ~


End file.
